Switched
by highonstargate
Summary: After handling a device John Shepperd, Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla and Ronon get switched bodies and get into an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"Switched"

**By:** musikluver/ musiklover (me!)

**Rated:** PG Mild language

**Characters:** John Shepperd, Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex

**Pairings:** Maybe John/Elizabeth

**Summery:** After handling a device John Shepperd, Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla and Ronon get switched bodies and get into an adventure!

"Switched"

It was an ordinary day in the city of Atlantis. It was a perfect day. There was no "run for your lives" kind of missions. There was nothing wrong, everything was perfect. Well if it was perfect, there was bound something to happen.

Dr. Rodney McKay , Astrophysicist, was currently working illegally in his lab. He was supposed to watch a movie with the members of his team, but always, he was always doing some important things in the lab and couldn't tear himself from his work and experiments. But tonight he was working feverishly to finish so he could go. He had promised to come at 8 o'clock and it was 8:30. He knew that they were impatiently wait for him and can come at any moment. And he was always right.

And here's the proof.

"Hey, McKay are you working all night or you rather have some fun tonight.?" said a familler voice.

"Wait a minute," Rodney said as he was looking up seeing his teammates standing around his lab. "I need to finish writing my report."

"Come on! Even Elizabeth is here tonight!"cried Shepperd

Rodney paused for a moment and glanced in his lab. He jumped in surprised as he saw Elizabeth standing casually against one of the labs. She was wearing a pajama. The top was red, tight with no sleeves. And her pajama bottom was black, long and in silk and had stars all over them.

"Wait, pajamas!", He thought quickly, "Why the hell is she wearing pajamas?"

He look at everyone and turn and he realized that everyone was wearing pajamas!

John Shepperd was wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants.

Teyla was wearing light green pajamas, cotton, with little white flowers everywhere. She must have bought them by catalog and was shipped by the Daedalus from Earth.

Ronon was wearing a tight stretchy gray shirt with gray sweatpants.

"Umm...", started Rodney, "why are you are all wearing pajamas?"

"Well, Rodney, It's movie night and when it's a movie night it usually you watch a movie, eat popcorn, drink and dress in pajamas. "John was talking like if he was teaching a two year old kid.

Elizabeth and Teyla stifled a giggle.

"Since when?"

"Since forever!"

John was started to get tired to wait for McKay and decided that he had worked enough and started to snake his way to Rodney's computer. As he going to close the laptop his hand accidentally touch one of the many devices that was on the table.

The object in question was like a pyramid with the pointy thing cut off. It also had sunken lines everywhere like on a jumper. It was the color of bronze.

There was a bright white flash that emanated from the device and everybody became dizzy!

One by one the occupants in the lab dropped on the floor unconscious.

A/N Well this is my first Fanfic ever! Please review and comment! Thanks!

Also the object described is drawn on my Deviantart account! My account name is musik-lover


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing that John Shepperd remembered was the blinding white flash before watching his teammates falling one by one on the floor of Rodney's lab. Then he had succumbed to the warm blackness.

The next thing he knew, he saw that he was warm and comfortable. Then he heard the beeping of a heart monitor. John moved his hand slightly and felt a tug. He had an I.V. He also smelled the antispic

"_That must mean that I'm in the infirmary ,_" he thought.

Then for a strange reason John felt that he didn't quite fit in his body. He opened his eyes. But had to quickly close them again because of the bright light. Because of his ATA gene the light were dimmed and John could open his eyes and everything was swirling around him and decided to close them again.

Dr Carson Beckett was alerted when the lights dimmed.

"_That must mean that Rodney or John is awake,_" He though as he hurried to the furthest corner of the infirmary where all the SGA-1 members plus Elizabeth lay side by side. Ronon was in first in the line of unconscious people. Then it was Teyla, Elizabeth John and then Rodney. He heard a groan and concluded that it was Rodney.

"Hey Rodney, lad, open your eyes for me" said Carson in his familler thick Scottish accent when he arrived to Rodney's bed.

"_Er, Why is he calling me Rodney and not by my name?_"John quickly thought

But he obeyed Carson and started to to open them. John flinched as Carson quickly flashed his trusty penlight in his light.

"Careful, Doc" he snapped his voice hoarse and sounding very different. John thought it was only because his throat was dry. Carson gave him ice chips which was beside his bed.

"What happened Doc?" he asked now thinking that it was very strange that his voice was sounding like Rodney's.

"When you and the rest of the team didn't came to the meeting, I became concerned and tried to call you on your com link. Then because you didn't reply, I asked one of the technicians to locate you and he said that you were in your lab..."

"_My lab?!?_" John thought starting to get a little panicky

"...Then I brought you here. It's been two days you've been here."

"Two days?"

"Aye Rodney, two days!" Beckett replied.

"Umm... Doc why are you calling me Rodney?"

"Are you feeling ok, Lad"?

"Well, yeah considering the massive headache I have!"

Then John turned his head the the person lying on the bed beside him. He had a surprise when he saw himself. A growing terror was building inside.

Carson must have seen the expression of horror on John face, because he was beside him in an instant with a concerned look on his face.

"Are ya ok lad?"

"I don't know" replied John "but can you bring me a mirror, Please."

"Sure" said a confused doctor. Then he went to fetch a mirror. Carson came back with it and gave it to to John.

"What the hell" exclaimed John as he saw he was in Rodney's body. "What I'm I doing in McKay's body"

"Are you sure that you are ok Rodney?"

"I'm not Rodney Doc, It's me John!"

"How can it be" said Carson flabbergasted

"Well the last thing that I remember before blacking out, In my own body mind you, I accidentally brushed my hand against an ancient device while I tried to close McKay's laptop."

"Why where you in your lab? I mean Rodney's lab!" Carson corrected hastily as John in Rodney's body glared at him. "I though you were suppose to watch a movie in the rec area."

"We were suppose to, but McKay was still working. So me and the team went to his lab and fetch him. I took a while and thought that McKay worked enough that day and went to close his laptop."

"And you blacked out" concluded Carson

"Yep"

John was thinking how they were going to get out of this mess when someone groaned. He turned his head to the other bed next to him, he was his own body waking up slowly. Carson hurried to the bedside.

"Hey open your eyes" he said gently to the occupant. They fluttered open. Carson quickly flashed his penlight into his eyes.

"Can you talk lad?"

"Yeah, I think so" rasped Shepperd voice

Carson gave him ice chips.

"Can you tell your name?"

"My name is Bob. Well, yeah I can tell my name. It's Rodney!"

Carson quickly glanced at John which told you an expression of I've told you.

Rodney looked to person to the right an saw that it was Elizabeth, Then turned his head to the other side and saw himself.

"What the fuck is happening here! Why I'm seeing my own body!" Rodney panicked. He started to hyperventilate.

Carson quickly hurried and gave a bag to Rodney which he promptly started to breath in it. Then held up the mirror to Rodney.

"Umm...Rodney I want you to look in the mirror for me"

"Why?"

"Well, Lad, to see who you are."

"Ahh, my worst nightmare! I'm stuck in Shepperd's body!"

John's lips curled into a smile as he saw and heard Rodney yelling!

Rodney glanced at himself and saw that John smiling.

"It's not funny. Don't forget that your stuck in my body!"

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews that you gave me! Sorry for not posting in such long time but I had a lot to do plus the plot bunnies didn't want to corporate with me!

Enjoy reading!


End file.
